


Reaching through uncrossable distance

by Tren



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tren/pseuds/Tren
Summary: “I still think this is stupid,” Goro says just for the record, as he activates the speakerphone mode and puts the phone on the table before him. “The point of phone sex is to do it over distance. Not when both people arein the same building.”





	Reaching through uncrossable distance

**Author's Note:**

> A Secret Santa gift for Aqua. Happy New Year!
> 
> Thanks to Li for beta.

Goro tries to make himself comfortable in the booth of Leblanc. He’s nervous despite himself, which he shouldn’t be. It’s not like he is some damn virgin. He already has had sex with Kurusu. This isn’t even the second or third time.

It’s just this damn, stupid arrangement.

“Are you ready?” Goro asks into the phone, impatience coloring his voice. His hand tightens on the small towel lying next to him.

“Easy,” Kurusu drawls like they have all the time in the world.

Which they really don’t have. Both because it is already past Leblanc’s closing time and because it’s _November_.

Goro pushes away those intrusive thoughts. He agreed to this whole thing, because he wants to forget, so he should really stop lingering on this particular topic.

“I want to make sure I catch the last train home,” Goro says, hoping that this will hasten things. There’s some indistinct shuffling, which seems to suggest Kurusu turn the speakerphone on while he finishes preparations.

“You can always sleep here,” Kurusu offers easily. It would be charming if it didn’t reek of naivety.

“While your half-destroyed couch and makeshift bed both sound _very lovely_ , I refuse to give Boss any ideas.”

“Oh well, guess you do have a point. I would probably get a scolding for seducing a regular,” Kurusu admits. There’s more shuffling in the background. “Okay, I’m ready.”

“I still think this is stupid,” Goro says just for the record, as he activates the speakerphone mode and puts the phone on the table before him. “The point of phone sex is to do it over distance. Not when both people are _in the same building_.”

“Oh, come on, this is supposed to be a challenge,” Kurusu insists. “Whoever breaks and comes to the other or starts to beg the other to come to them loses. Are you really going to question everything we already agreed on, Akechi?”

“I’m mostly questioning why you get the bed, while I have to make do with a booth.” Goro glanced at the half-dark interior of the cafe. He didn’t want it to be too bright, in case someone tried to look through the window. The chances of that were low, but he came so far by being paranoid and he wasn’t about to give up on that.

“Because it’s only fair that the one who is going to finger themselves gets the bed,” Kurusu points out. “And you were the one who decided it will be my role, so you have only yourself to blame.”

“Fine, fine,” Akechi mutters, raising his hands, before he remembers that Kurusu can’t see him.

“Plus, the booth isn’t half bad for jerking off,” Kurusu admits.

Goro freezes.

“I’m pretty sure this violates sanitary regulations… Please tell me this isn’t the same booth I’m sitting at,” Goro says, as he looks around afraid to find stains on the leather seat.

“Who knows~”

Kurusu is annoyingly cryptic about it, but then again Goro is about to violate some sanitary rules himself, so maybe he should stop being a hypocrite.

“Okay, let’s just get this out of the way. I have a train to catch,” he says in defeat, as he tries to make himself more comfortable in the seat. 

“So romantic,” Kurusu coos in an irritatingly high pitch, but then sighs in a more seductive voice. “Do you know that I’ve actually been teasing myself ever since I said I was ready?

Goro feels his cheeks flush. This is one dirty move, but that’s not surprising. Neither of them plays fair.

“Did it catch you off guard?” Kurusu asks, letting himself breath deeper. 

“I must admit I underestimated how thirsty you were,” Goro admits. He slowly moves his hand to palm himself through his pants. “If you want me inside you so much you just need to say a word.”

“Ah, that’s tempting… but no.” There’s a small hitch in Kurusu’s breath that makes him stop for a moment, before he continues. “You said you were in hurry, so I didn’t play much with myself before I got to fingering, but I’m regretting it. I imagine how nice it would be if you were here… Would you rather kiss me or suck on my nipples?”

“A bit of both,” Goro says. He has to admit that maybe Kurusu’s idea wasn’t half bad, because knowing that what he wants is so close, yet out of his reach, is turning him on surprisingly quickly. “I guess I can rub my own nipples to make up for yours.”

“Oh come on,” Kurusu complains. Goro unbuttons his shirt to rub on his nipple with one hand, while he keeps the other one his crotch. He doesn’t stop himself from making needy sounds as he pinches his nipple.

“It feels as good as when you do it,” Goro says with a smile, as he continues teasing himself.

“Jerk,” Kurusu complains. “I was going to put a second finger in, but I guess you aren’t interested if you are so busy playing with yourself.”

Goro straightens a bit, so he can undo his belt.

“Isn’t that because you are doing such a terrible job of turning me on?” Goro asks, feigning innocence. He makes sure to pause just so that Kurusu will hear the sound of his pants being unzipped. “I guess I will have to…” He lets out a soft moan as he touches himself, “...take matters in my own hands.”

“Fuck,” Kurusu says eloquently, his breathing faster than before. Goro swears he could hear Kurusu’s actual voice from upstairs before it got drowned out by the sound coming from his phone. “That was a terrible pun.” 

“Your favourite type of foreplay.” Really, calling out Kurusu on his dozens of kinks never gets old. 

Goro pushes his pants lower so he can pull out his erection more easily. A more cunning part of him suggests that he shouldn’t rush. If he plays his cards right, he might even get Kurusu to beg and enjoy something more than this dumb phone sex.

However, Kurusu is terrible for his impulse control, so instead Goro wraps his hand securely around his dick and thinks of how desperate Kurusu must be feeling upstairs. It’s all too easy to imagine with the desperate grunts coming from the phone that fuel Goro’s imagination. Kurusu sticking his butt out and stretching himself, knowing that if he fails his fingers will be all that fills him tonight. 

Goro shudders a bit, a spark of pleasure filling him at that thought. He’s not sure what he wants more. To join Kurusu upstairs, or to force him to taste disappointment. Seeing him defeated by his own pride would be a beautiful sight to behold, wouldn’t it? 

“Do you even need me here? It sounds like you are managing perfectly well on your own,” Kurusu complains. It’s only then that Goro realizes he must have gotten so caught up in his imagination he let out some unfiltered sounds.

Then again, Goro might be feeling a bit magnanimous.

“Don’t be like that, Joker,” he says, letting his voice drop. “You do know I’m thinking about you, right?” Kurusu doesn’t say anything, but Goro knows he hit his weakness. The shuddery breath coming from the phone is all the confirmation he needs. “Tell me a bit more about what you are doing. It sounded really fun, but then you stopped,” he adds, letting his voice sound a bit more childish. Almost pouting.

“Damn, you got me there,” Kurusu says, with that delicious note of desperation that Goro wanted to hear so much. “Fine. I’ve been stretching myself, but you know... It doesn’t feel that good when it’s just you doing it alone.”

“I’m glad you are owning up to your exhibitionist tendencies.”

Kurusu chuckles.

“I would love it if you came to watch me,” he says, his voice dripping with promise.

“Of course, just let me finish,” Goro replies easily. There’s a small smile on his lips.

“You are sounding so disinterested,” Kurusu complains. “I think I’m stretched enough to handle you, but you are just… playing with yourself. Haven’t you considered some… ahhh, teamwork exercises?”

Goro can feel the orgasm building, as he keeps moving his hand. It’s getting harder and harder to answer Kurusu.

“I’ve been thinking that… hnnn... you might enjoy it,” Goro admits. “Being left like that. Believing that someone… will come to fill you… only to have that snatched from you.”

“Damn, what a sadist,” Kurusu mutters, sounding more turned on than displeased at the fact. “You’d rather leave me hanging than enjoy yourself.”

Goro makes a louder moan, as the pressure in his cock starts feeling almost unbearable. His other hand clutches on the towel, as his left tries to move even faster, chasing the pleasure.

“Ahhh… but I am enjoying myse…” Goro’s voice cuts off as the orgasm finally hits him. His hand moves quickly to cover his cock with the towel, as he spills into it. He keeps pumping himself, shivering from how sensitive he feels. He can hear Kurusu’s complains coming from the phone, but they feel distant through the haze of his release. 

He finally stills, letting himself lean bonelessly on the seat as he sighs, content.

“I hope you are happy, you jerk,” Kurusu says through the phone. Goro can almost imagine him pouting.

“You know… you can still ask me to help you,” Goro suggests. There’s a moment of silence and hesitation from the other side.

“I thought you were done,” Kurusu says suspiciously.

“Oh, I was. And it was great. But I think my fingers might not be that terrible of a substitute for my dick.” His voice is languid. “Last time you said you could come just from me fingering you and I would gladly confirm that theory for you.”

Goro can almost see Kurusu weighing his choices. Imagine how his pride and lust fight each other.

“Oh fine, come here,” Kurusu says impatiently.

“Of course, just give me a moment to clean myself.” Kurusu tries to protest, but Goro ends the call, before making sure that he had properly cleaned himself with the towel.

He cautiously raises to his feet, but he can’t see any stains either on his clothes or on the booth. He slowly enters the bathroom, throwing the used towel on the floor. He cleans his hands and pulls up his pants to make sure he looks presentable.

He gives the mirror a smirk before he leaves.

The light in the attic is dim, but it’s enough for Goro to see Kurusu lying on his back, as he looks at ceiling with empty expression. However, as the stairs creak a bit under Goro’s feet, Kurusu’s head immediately snaps towards him.

“Oh, fucking finally,” he says, looking decidedly displeased. Goro smiles at him, innocently. “I thought my erection would die before you came.”

Goro wants to point out that Kurusu’s erection is still proudly sticking up and doesn’t look like it’s in any danger, but instead he decides to humor the Phantom Thieves leader.

“I’m sorry, it took me a moment to clean myself.” He placates Kurusu with words, as he comes closer, sitting next to him on the bed. “But don’t worry, I will take care of you now.”

Kurusu seems unconvinced, but as he opens his mouth, Goro grabs his dick and squeezes slightly. Whatever complaints Kurusu has melt into moans as Goro moves his hand once. He looks around and locates the lubricant lying next to Kurusu. He picks it up.

“Get on your knees,” he orders, letting go of Kurusu’s dick so he can pour the lubricant on his hand. For once Kurusu doesn’t argue, rolling on his side and pushing himself up.

“If you don’t impress me, you spend the next week in the back line,” Kurusu threatens as he settles on his knees. “You deserve it.”

Goro wants to scoff at this empty threat, but forces his features into a practiced smile.

“Then I guess I have to do my best,” he says instead. He makes sure to go easy and gently. He isn’t in any rush anymore, after all.

Akira wasn’t lying earlier; he’s pretty well stretched and Goro discovers he can easily fit three fingers. He pushes them in and out, setting a slow pace. He doesn’t act yet, he is waiting for the right moment…

“If that’s all you have…” Kurusu starts, impatience clear in his voice. However, this is the moment Goro has been waiting for. His right hand shoots out to give a quick tug the whole length of Kurusu’s dick. Just as Goro expected, Kurusu is so sensitive and starved for touch that his hips buckle in response and his sentence gets interrupted by a loud gasp.

“No, it’s not,” Goro answers anyway, making another swipe, this time slightly lighter. He slightly speeds up the pace with which he fingers Kurusu. It does the trick. He can see Kurusu’s muscles contracting, making him arch his back slightly in response.

He feels like a musician. Playing an instrument he knows so well that he can create the desired symphony with his eyes closed. And Kurusu will play to his tune and _be grateful_ for the guiding hand that made him produce all those beautiful sounds.

Goro grabs Kurusu’s dick, letting him relish in the pressure he had been craving so much. The wanting look on his face fills Goro with emotions so raw his mask of pleasantness almost falls apart. 

He wants to take time dismantling Kurusu. Edging him for as long as possible, drawing out the pleasure until it’s utterly unbearable for him. See him cry and beg for release. Know that he is the only person who had ever seen him so debauched and wanting.

Goro wants…

He can’t. He has a train to catch.

Goro feels almost regretful as he starts to pump Kurusu. He wishes he could take his time with him, but he can’t. He has no time.

They have no time.

Goro curls the fingers he has pushed deep into Kurusu. He is rewarded with a moan. Then another as Kurusu’s hips start to involuntary push into his hand. He tries to maintain his enthusiasm, but his smile feels more plastic by the second.

Luckily, Kurusu can’t see that. He’s too caught up in the hands that elicit pleasure as easily as they will elicit pain in the near future. It’s almost funny. Goro smirks a bit at the thought. He’s glad Kurusu isn’t looking at him. His real smile is ugly.

He starts to push his fingers with renewed vigour, as if to make up for something. For his own lacking self.

“More... Goro…” Kurusu begs, interrupting Goro’s self-deprecating thoughts.

Somehow it’s enough. _He’s_ enough for Kurusu. Joker’s body starts to shiver and his hips snap more erratically, so Goro curls his fingers one last time.

It works. Goro can almost taste the pleasure that travels through Kurusu’s body. Can feel it in the way he tightens over his fingers and spills into his hand all at once. It’s clear in the tremors of his body and ecstatic moan that erupts from his throat, loud and unbidden.

When his orgasm passes, Kurusu just collapses onto the bed. Akechi barely manages to pull the come-covered towel from underneath him on time. He rolls it and drops on the floor. It’s Kurusu’s problem.

“Was that satisfactory?” he asks. He’s not sure why he’s suddenly acting so formal. But he needs to have that answer. That _certainty_...

“You are not doing the back line if that’s what you were worried about,” Kurusu replies lazily. His voice is still slightly lower than usual, but there’s a softness in it that seems to envelop Goro.

“I wasn’t worried about that,” Goro says. It’s the truth, that’s not what bothered him, but it comes out as an apparent lie. It is one in a way.

“Awwww, if you hug me I will even set you for some cool finishing moves.” He stretches out his hands to make a show of it.

Goro tilts his head.

“I’m pretty sure that would count as favouritism,” he points out. Somehow, he feels calmer now. The dark feelings are gone and the pleasant smile comes easily to him again.

“Only if you tell others,” Kurusu points out. “Come on, you should stay the night.”

It’s tempting. Very tempting. The naked Kurusu stretching his warm and inviting hands that promise love and security.

He wants to sink into them so much it’s almost painful.

“I… have a train to catch,” Goro says out loud. It’s the right choice. He knows that. And yet a regretful feeling seems to sink into the bottom of his stomach.

Kurusu looks unhappy, but makes a valiant effort to not make it too obvious.

“Then at least give me a goodbye kiss,” he compromises.

Goro nods. It seems fair. He moves forward and leans in to meet Kurusu’s lips.

Except Kurusu suddenly yanks on his collar, bringing Goro’s torso lower and latching onto his neck. There’s a sharp pain that quickly mixes with pleasure, as Goro feels Kurusu suck mercilessly. He tries to regain his balance and take a step back, but when he does manage, it is too late. He can feel the bruise forming low on his neck.

“Thief,” he hisses, as he instinctively covers the spot with his head. He hopes it won’t be visible from under his collar. He doesn’t want people asking about it.

“Guilty as charged!” Kurusu replies with unrepentant smirk. He shouldn’t look so confident when he’s naked and Goro has a very fresh memories of fingering him, and yet he’s pulling it off effortlessly. “We will be going to Mementos the day after tomorrow. Make sure to clear your schedule.”

“Thanks, I will keep that in mind,” Goro says absently, rubbing the hickey, as he moves towards the stairs. He already started to descend, when Kurusu’s voice catches his attention.

“Also if you want, we can have a proper phone sex before we meet again,” he shouts. Goro doesn’t have to turn to imagine his smug face.

He answers with his own pleasant smile.

“It’s alright, I don’t want to leave you hanging again,” he assures. “I will just wait for the next time we are both free.”

Kurusu doesn’t answer. It’s almost as if he can see through Goro’s lie. That there won’t be a _next time_. But that’s a ridiculous notion. If Kurusu knew the truth he… no, they wouldn’t be in this situation.

“Okay, but even if you just want to talk… call me,” Kurusu finally says. There’s a bit of hesitation in his voice, but his gaze is steady.

“Sure,” Goro agrees easily, before he leaves.

There’s no uncertainty in his step, as he leaves Leblanc. The visit was nice and part of him wishes he could stay and enjoy the warmth.

He can’t. He has a train to catch.


End file.
